


Paired Up

by ImaginationReaper98



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Budding Romance, Coffee Shop, F/M, Luke is just a great mentor, Poe and Rey, Rey and Poe as tennis players cause why the hell not, Tennis AU, Wimbledon - Freeform, and a great guy overall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2018-12-30 10:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginationReaper98/pseuds/ImaginationReaper98
Summary: She's not particularly keen on the idea of playing doubles, she was so used to working alone that she wasn't sure she could possibly team up with someone else, except Luke of course. But Luke was her mentor and having a partner was entirely different.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is me trying to merge three of my favorite things in the world: Star Wars, Tennis and some Poe and Rey goodness. I hope you guys like it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

"I'm the top seed." said Rey, her voice tinged with wonder and doubt rolled into one.

Luke tilted his head. "Why are you so suprised about it?"

"I'm not. It's just... I don't think I'd ever get used to this." 

Luke placed a gentle hand on Rey's shoulder and looked at her with the same kind smile that she gave him all those years ago, back in Jakku when all of this was just a dream. "You've work so hard for so long, Rey. You deserve it more than you think."

She allowed a breathy laugh to escape her lips and wrapped her arms around Luke like a daughter would to her father. Perhaps that's what they're like to each other; a father and his daughter, not just a tennis icon and his protégée.

"Thanks, Luke." she whispered against his shoulder. "I owe all of this to you." 

It was the truth. If Luke hadn't spirited her away from Jakku and took her under his own roof to train her, she would've been stuck on that desert wasteland for eternity. Life was tough for her back in Jakku and she had no time to entertain her foolish ambitions. But when Luke Skywalker, who was there for a charity event, found her hitting balls against a wall with her beat-up racket straight from the dumpster, her life changed.

Under the tutelage of a living legend, Rey was able to reach her maximum potential and became one of the most promising tennis players of her time. She was still improving each day and her confidence rose with every victory. That newfound confidence urged her on to win her very first grand slam title only recently in the French Open.

"You owe me nothing, but you should really start practicing now." Luke said.

They pulled away from each other, laughing. Rey picked up her things and together they made their way to the grass courts of Luke's very own Tennis facility. Soon, Rey will travel to London for Wimbledon. She was determined to be at her best form by the time her feet landed on european soil.

"By the way, Leia called yesterday." Rey's ears perked up at the mention of Luke's sister. Leia had been as much of a legend as his brother had been and Rey looked up to her for as long as she could remember.

"We talked about our days back then when we played together in the mixed doubles." he said, a fond smile painted across his face. "Then we came to an agreement that since we are both coaches now, we could have our students play together. Good idea, don't you think?"

 _I'm not sure you're right about that_ , Rey thought. She didn't say it to him though, instead she only nodded and feigned interest. She's not particularly keen on the idea of playing doubles, she was so used to working alone that she wasn't sure she could possibly team up with someone else, except Luke of course. But Luke was her mentor and having a partner was entirely different. 

"Poe Dameron is remarkable, you'll make one hell of a pair." 

 _One hell of a pair_. Rey smiled faintly and hoped that Luke was right, knowing that she could never find it in her to say no to him.

 

…

 

The All England Lawn Tennis Club turned out to be way better than she anticipated, like something straight out of a dream, her dream. The smiling people, the ivy-covered walls, the scrumptious strabberies and cream, the patches of gardens and the sweet and earthy smell of the grass courts that made her early morning training a thing to look forward to. It all made her want to cry and smile and laugh at the same time. It wasn't her first time there, but it never really gets old.

Luke had this tradition of arriving more than a week early so she had lots of time to spare. Rey spent her first few days practicing and roaming around the place. The tournament hasn't started yet but the atmosphere was already filled with excitement. In truth, she kept herself busy to distract herself away from pre-tournament nerves, not that it was something particularly hard to achieve. Everything was moving along smoothly, her confidence was well-managed and her laser focus was unfazed. 

Then the time finally came when she had to meet Poe Dameron, her new partner.

Rey met him before, though it was quite brief and could hardly count as "meeting." She had seen him play several times. He was pretty good, she must admit. If they would ever find a way to establish a good professional relationship in a such a short span of time, Rey was positive they would win, easily.

When Leia came in she instantly locked her brother in a tight embrace. She hugged Rey too, which wasn't surprising. Leia could be sharp and tough when she needed to, but she's definitely one of those people with an abundance of warmth.

"Am I interrupting something?" a voice said from behind them.

They all turned and saw Poe Dameron leaning against a wall with a grin on his face that made Rey feel inexplicably annoyed all of a sudden.

She was starting to think that this wasn't a good idea.

 

…

 

She was right, it was _not_ a good idea. Poe was infuriating and Rey was determined to hate him so building teamwork was definitely out of the question.

"You should work on your serve." Poe said to her, his forehead slightly creased. They were practicing together and even the fresh air that filled her nose couldn't appease Rey's irritation.

Rey turned to him with a scowl. "There's nothing wrong with my serve."

He grinned that stupid grin of his that filled Rey with a sudden desire to punch his face into a bloody pulp.

"It's weak. Try to put a bit more power into it, a bit more speed." 

"Not all of us have to rely on speed, Dameron."

"Yes, that is right. But-"

"Please, can you just shut up?" Rey blurted out and dropped her racket to the ground.

He held his hands up, still grinning. "I was just trying to be helpful."

"Well, you're not. Last time I checked, Luke Skywalker was my coach, not you. So if you think there's something wrong with the way I play because of course you're definitely better than everybody else, just try to keep it to yourself."

To make things worse for her, Poe started to laugh and every morsel of flesh on Rey's bones was aching to hurt him.

"Relax, okay? You play really well. Heck, you're probably the best one out there. But it doesn't hurt to improve a bit. I mean, all your current rivals have stronger serves." Poe punctuated his statement with a shrug.

He wasn't wrong, but what Poe didn't realize was that all those other players were built for power. Rey has always been the smaller one, but Luke has taught her to rely on her own strengths. Though she wasn't as strong as the others, no one was as quick as Rey on a court in any surface. Just like Luke back in the day, he used to make his opponents dizzy.

Unable to help herself, she smiled. "Unlike you, I don't have to hit my serves harder than I should that my arms would ache in the middle of a match. My game's all about trickery and quick footwork. Unpredictability is key, Luke always said."

"Well, I can't argue with the master." he said and Rey thought his smile was less infruriating.

They remained quiet for a moment as Rey awkwardly picked up her racket from where she dropped it.

"You know what, we should call it a day." he said, breaking the silence that started to creep up between them. Rey nodded, equally eager to take a rest after a long day of serve and volleying.

They were both gathering up their belongings when Poe spoke up again. He cleared his throat and said, "So, there's this nice little coffee shop not far from here. I was thinking of dropping by and I thought maybe you'd like to tag along."

Rey raised an eyebrow. "Are you asking me out, Dameron?"

"Oh, no. Of course not." Poe shook his head then quickly realized what he just said. "Not that I don't... I mean I would want to but it's not like that. It's just... do you know want to go or not?"

"Sure, I'll go." she finally said.

"And you had to make it difficult for me."

Rey flashed him a playful smirk. "It's payback for shitting on my serve, hotshot."

He chuckled. "Aren't you something else."

 

…

 

"I can't believe you willingly sat through a Solo family dinner." Rey said, shaking her head.

"I like to live dangerously," said Poe, "and I'm not exaggerating. I'm sure Ben, or whatever that douche calls himself these days, was so close to punching my face for just trying to strike up a conversation with him."

"I broke his nose before his face could even shape into a full snarl." she said without even trying to hide the hint of pride in her voice.

"You did not." he said with an arched brow.

"I did. Bruised my knuckles, but it was worth it."

"Damn, that must've been satisfying." He settled back in his chair, his cup of coffee still in hand, though he hadn’t drunk from it in so long that it had to be cold. "What made you do it?"

"As usual, he was being an intolerable prick. I would usually let it pass, but it was Luke's birthday so I couldn't just sit there and watch him ruin everyone's day."

He nodded. "Good call." 

She took a bite from her one slice of chocolate cake that she allowed herself to have and sighed in contentment. There was hardly any other person inside the shop and Rey found that she liked it. The wide glass windows gave her a view of the sun-drenched streets with people passing by, mostly tourists who were too busy to notice her looking on. She has sky-rocketed into fame after winning the French Open recently and it wasn't exactly as glamourous as one would expect. As a matter of fact, the ample amount of attention given to her was too overwhelming that she couldn't help but yearn for some peace and quiet. She was grateful, of course, and having people acknowledge her for her hard-earned achievements could buoy her spirits in a way that rarely anything else could. But Rey had learned from a young age that life will never be _just easy_ , even in a time of great success.

"You've got something on your face." said Poe, his voice shaking her from her reverie.

"What?"

Poe reached out and ran his thumb gently on the corner of her mouth. She froze when his face got close enough for her to discern the exact color of his eyes. 

"There, it's gone." Poe said, wiping his fingers on his sleeves. A brown streak was left on the spot where his thumb grazed the white cloth of his shirt.

"I can remove chocolate stains from my own face, Dameron." she said blankly.

"What can I say? Being a gentleman comes naturally to me." 

Rey rolled her eyes, but the corners of her mouth were curled up in a smile.

 

.....

 

The press conference went as smoothly as Rey dared hope for. Aside from answering a few joint questions with Poe and some simple ones about her mindset going into Wimbledon, there wasn't much that she contributed to the conversation. Everyone was clearly more interested with the fact that this is Luke and Leia's first professional collaboration in years. Rey was more than pleased about it, they're far more used to all of this than she was. 

Poe, who was seated next to her, seemed to be equally pleased. Though Rey doubted it was for the same reason, he's definitely used to huge press cons like this. It was evident in how he handled that one question thrown at him about potentially facing Kylo Ren in the men's singles final and how the fact that he's Leia's kid would affect Poe and Leia. It was a rather touchy subject, even Leia stiffened for a moment though Rey was certain no one else saw it except perhaps Luke, but Poe addressed it with such ease and and even added an air of nonchalance in the way he spoke his carefully chosen words. 

Rey leaned close to Poe and murmured, "You're a terrible liar, you should know that."

He cocked his head towards the crowd of journalists in front of them. "They seemed to be convinced."

"Not me."

Poe nodded as though to say, _Fair point._

He shifted closer to her and said, "Before I ask you if you'd like to come with me to the coffee shop, I thought it wise to first make sure if you have no prior engagements that would prevent you to do so." Poe's eyes gleamed as he grinned at her. "So, are you busy after this?"

Rey laughed while trying not to attract much attention, an incredibly difficult feat. "No, I'm not. But we've gone there for so many times, I'm starting to get sick of that place." It was true, they stopped there after every joint practice session which was almost everyday.

"Then we'll go somewhere else, or nowhere in particular. We can just take a peaceful stroll around the place before the tourists come swarming in."

"You're just desperate to catch a break." 

His smile was oddly soft when he said, "Well, something like that."

"Alright, we'll get out of here when this is over." Poe's face lit up and Rey couldn't help but smile back.

For the first time in a long time, Rey felt like she has found someone she's truly comfortable with. Except for Luke, Finn and perhaps also Leia, rarely anyone else achieved that. After years of solitude in a desolate desert land, the sudden shift to a much more verdant environment filled with people who didn't scowl at her on a daily basis was quite difficult. Though she eventually eased into the alien but much desirable lifestyle, she never got to develop a skill at socializing. Rey was too busy trying to be the best player that she could.

It was strange how much she liked Poe's company, considering how much she detested his mere presence early on. It's like what Luke used to tell her: always look deeply into someone, perhaps you'll find something about them that's worth knowing.

 

....

 

When Rey opened her eyes, her room was still dark and her phone was ringing from her bedside table. She lazily reached for it and squinted her eyes against the light of her phone's screen. Finn was calling.

"You better have a good enough reason to call at this hour or else-"

"Why the hell didn't you tell me about you and Poe?" Finn asked. Even Rey's sleepy mind was able to catch the slight hurt in her friend's voice.

"What are you talking about? We've spoken about him a number of times." 

Finn laughed. "Don't bullshit me Rey, it's not going to work."

"What-?"

"Did it ever occur to you how happy I'll be to hear about this? God, I can't believe I knew about it on twitter."

Rey frowned. "Seriously, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Shit," said Finn, "it's not true, isn't it?"

"What's not true? Just fucking tell me." Rey snapped.

"The internet is going crazy about you and Poe, people say you're dating now."

Rey's eyes widened. "What the fuck?"

"Apparently there's some people who saw you together in some cafè many times. There are pictures too. Even I was convinced, you do look like a couple."

Her mind was frantically trying to make sense of all of this. _We always went to that coffee shop together..._

"What is wrong with you people? Just because we hung out more than once doesn't mean we're dating!"

"Relax, okay? We can fix this."

She took a deep breath to calm herself. "Okay, I should call-"

"Don't worry about that, just get back to sleep. I'll handle it for you. Your first match will be in a few days so don't let yourself get distracted by this." 

Rey sighed. "Thank you, Finn. I'm sorry for being too sharp on you."

"Yeah, that was my fault. I'm the one who woke you up in the middle of the night. Now go back to sleep, you'll need the energy for practice."

It turned out that trying to get back to sleep after learning that the whole world thinks you're dating your partner was more difficult than she thought. It shouldn't bother her, really. Rey should just be laughing this off and make some jape about the people who have way too much free time on their hands to gossip about athletes dating each other. But she couldn't, it truly was bothering her. 

And the fact that her mind was entertaining thoughts about Poe's dark eyes and soft smile was bothering her even more.

It's not like those thoughts arrived all of a sudden though, it was a constant presence that loomed at the back of her mind that she regularly tried to push away. But with the idea of the two of them being seen as a couple was seriously intensifying those thoughts. 

After a while, Rey decided to abandon all hopes of ever managing to fall back again into a peaceful slumber and grabbed her phone. Rey only entirely understood the weight of her current dilemma when a swarm of articles flashed on her screen when she tried to look one up. 

_Finding Love in the Perfect Place: Poe and Rey's Fairy Tale Love Affair, Love is in the air in Wimbledon as Tennis stars flaunt their newfound affection, Relationship Goals: Pictures of Poe and Rey being smitten goes viral..._

"Sweet Jesus... fucking kill me."

 

....

 

When Rey arrived at their meeting place inside Leia's luxurious suite, Luke and Leia were already seated next to each other, talking in hushed tones with faces that said, _We're so fucking serious right now._

They both looked up when she entered and smiled at her too sweetly, she expected nothing less though. Food was laid out on a small table in front of them: slices of several types of fruits, eggs, bacon, and steaming hot tea. Rey stuffed herself with food before they start discussing the "urgent" matter that prompted this early morning meeting in the first place.

Poe followed not long after, his hair still damp and a relaxed smile on his face. He even greeted all of them with his usual cool courteousness, including Rey, as he settled in a chair beside her. _How the hell is he this fucking chill?_

Leia was the first one to speak up. "Before anything else, let's first make things clear and I need the two of you to tell the truth." she said to both of them. "Are you really together or is this some usual cooked-up drama?"

"We're not." Rey said instantly and she could see Poe nodding along from the corner of her eye. 

"But these pictures," said Luke, "they've convinced all these people otherwise."

"I swear it's nothing like that, sir." Poe promised.

"I don't doubt you," Luke smiled calmly, "I just hope this will not affect you in any way. We wanted to assure the both of you that, with your coorperation, this problem will be gone before you know it. Especially you, Rey. I know you've never faced this kind of situation before."

"I'm fine," Rey said. "Though I admit, it was a bit too much. I swear, these people are acting like this is a big deal or something."

Leia smiled. "Tennis is not as intriguing as the press would want it to be. They'll salvage anything they could get their hands on."

"Usually, I'd advise you to ignore it," she added, "but this could potentially blow up into a bigger mess if left unchecked and we can't afford a distraction during a tournament." 

Rey nodded, eager for any solution she could get. "So, what do we have to do."

"We'll just have to release a public statement, that's it." Luke answered.

Poe nudged her lightly by the knee. "See? There's no need to stress out about it."

 _Easy for you to say,_ Rey thought.

 

......

 

When Rey left Leia's hotel suite that morning, she felt as if her muscles finally relaxed after hours of being constantly tense. It's one of those habits she picked up in Jakku that would never seem to leave her. Whenever she found herself in an uncomfortable situation, her body instantly falls into defensive mode. Sometimes it's helpful, other times it could be a burden.

She spent the majority of that day practicing with Luke. It lasted longer than they intended, but she knew Luke wanted Rey to renew her focus. Hence, the extended training session. When she was making her way back to her rented flat, her clear head allowed some unwelcome thoughts about Poe to slither in. She hated how they manage to take over her mind at times, and even more for finding out that she _liked_ to think about him. 

One of Rey's skills, if one could even consider it a skill, was her ability to keep lying to herself for a very long time. For years she remained stubbornly convinced that the family that left her in Jakku will come back for her, despite how the reasons why it may never happen increased in number with each passing day. It took an incredibly persuasive Tennis legend whom she greatly admired and a desire to prove herself to push her forward into Luke's private jet until she was miles away from that desert wasteland that she tried so hard to call home but could never really do. Rey had no use of this skill in the years that followed, but at that moment she could really use some of it. 

Rey hoped that it still worked so she could finally be able to think of Poe's face without feeling her cheeks fill with warmth and her stomach churn. Perhaps it was easier when she still wanted to punch him every time she saw his smiling face instead of wanting to kiss him. 

_Just lie to yourself, that should be nothing to you now._

As if her thoughts had miraculously summoned him, Rey heard Poe's voice call out her name from behind her. She turned around and saw him jogging toward her with his face already alight with a smile. _Here we go again..._

"Hey," he said, catching his breath.

"You tire easily." 

Poe snorted. "If only you knew how far I had to run."

"Going for an afternoon jog or something?"

"No, I was trying to catch up with you." Poe ran a hand through his dark hair. "I wanted to ask you out for dinner tonight. Let's just say we're celebrating your inevitable victory, how's that?"

Her heart leapt from her chest and it only made her frown. 

Poe's face fell as he looked down. "I understand if you wouldn't want to. I guess it's terrible timing on my part with all those, uh, extra attention from the media and all that."

 _Wait, is he trying to take it back?_ Rey thought before realizing that she was still scowling at herself and Poe might've gotten the wrong idea.

Rey shook her head. "No, no. I mean, of course I'd like to go."

"Is that a yes?" asked Poe.

She recalled the day she left Jakku. Luke had taken her hand, the kind smile on his face filling her up with hope that he could be the father that she never had. Han Solo was there too, grinning at her and said, "Climb aboard, kid. Before Luke here changes his mind and I would have to take you away from this junkyard myself."

She climed up the steps to the small but elegant aircraft and for the first time, she did something not because she had to or because she had no choice, it was because she _wanted_  to.

The same feeling wrapped her up when she nodded her head and watched as a slow grin spread across Poe's face.


	2. Chapter 2

Leia was giving him that look again, a gaze both playfully curious and sharp the same time. A sense of guilt rose up from his chest as he pondered over the fact that Rey was probably like a surrogate daughter to Leia, a persistent thought that helped keep his impulses at bay. Not that it needed any help with that, though.

Poe leaned back against his chair and inhaled the soothing scent of the morning air in an attempt to appease himself. Leia always kept her windows open at day and her suite was draped with shafts sunlight. Luke and Rey had just left moments ago, leaving Poe under the knowing stare of her perceptive coach.

"So, you've been taking her out on dates?" There was not an ounce of accusation in her tone, just her usual subtle humor. But for some reason Poe felt like he was being chastised.

"Sorry, but really it was nothing like that." he said.

"Keep saying that, let's see if you could actually convince yourself."

He was about to utter a retort (seriously, why the fuck was he acting so defensive) when Leia held up a hand to silence him. "No point in denying it, Poe."

"I wasn't trying to." 

Leia's mouth twitched up in a smirk. "Don't take me for a fool."

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"And stop apologizing. I'm not Rey's parent, and even if I was I'd still be okay with it." A ghost of a smile crossed her features. "You're not half bad. But still, you'd be one lucky bantha fodder."

Poe chuckled. "Pretty much,"

He should've known early on that any attempt to conceal the truth from the sharp-eyed Leia Organa would be futile.

"You've clearly got it bad for her, it's painfully obvious. That's one thing the people got right."

He grinned sheepishly. "It's hard not to be drawn to her."

"I know," she said with a smile. "Just don't start something unless you're serious about it."

He nodded firmly and swallowed, realizing that he would probably have to go through Luke and Han Solo too. But if any person was worth all of that, it was Rey.

"You should take her out on a proper date, not these poor attempts you're making."

_Wait, she's actually encouraging this?_ Poe tried to hide his excitement by raising a questioning brow while trying to stop a grin from breaking out.

He said, "Rey would probably hate that." 

"I don't think so." 

"It's hardly the right time for—"

"Don't tell me you're just going to let a bunch of stupid headlines get in the way."

She was right, as per usual. Perhaps Poe should at least think about it. 

 

...

 

 

"You don't have to do it," Leia began to say, but Poe was already beaming at her, eyes wide with giddiness.

"Come on, of course I'll do it. Only a laserbrain would say no to an offer like this."

Luke and Leia became some sort of an iconic duo back in the day. If they wanted to revisit the glory of working together, not just as siblings but as two people in the same team, Poe was certainly looking forward to being one of the key people to make that possible.

He thought about the other key person and asked, "Is Rey on board too?" 

"Luke said she is."

Poe nodded. He barely knew Rey, but he was damn sure she's a good player, if not the best. And it doesn't hurt that she's nice to look at too, not that it mattered to him or anything. Definitely not. 

 

....

 

He always liked making other people laugh, but with Rey it was something else. He took it upon himself to say something clever or funny enough to make her laugh every goddamn chance he had. It was usually not that hard, especially once he got her started.

He has to admit, things didn't start out as smoothly as he would've hoped between the two of them. Perhaps he was trying too hard to be cavalier, feigning nonchalance when deep inside he was just completely awed by her. Poe knew that making a comment about her serve was a tad bit too much, but it was what his stupid brain came up with when he scoured for any way to conceal how utterly impressed he was with Rey. Despite her displeased reaction, he still thought it was much better than having her see his jaw dropped to the ground.

Asking her if she'd like to tag along with him to a coffee shop was rather impulsive, an absolutely uncalculated move, not that he was ever known to be cautious. Audacious, that was more accurate, Leia's favorite word to describe him. But that didn't really help his case, he supposed. Poe let his guard down for just a second and Rey's already got him tongue-tied. _Real smooth, Dameron._

But it wasn't entirely bad, because she did go with him and maybe his charm was finally working on her or that she was simply just more at ease, but there was no denying that Rey was visibly warming up to him. Poe was thankful for that, especially after he discovered how much he loved having a closer view of her smile.

 

....

 

Rey was sweet-natured, but she does have a temper on her. She was confident without actually coming off as arrogant, a balance Poe was still learning to master but came naturally to her. And yes, she's quite often the subject of his reverie. For once he was actually able to push the tournament on the back of his head to allow Rey to take over. _Rey_ , it's a perfect name for her, he thought. Her eyes, all green, gold and brown, pure and tough. 

Poe knew this stage all too well; these were the early signs of genuine deep regard, not just some fleeting attraction that he once thought he would feel for her.

"You still listening, Poe?" He looked back at Rey to see her frowning at him. 

"What?"

"I was saying that it's good that Leia has you around."

"What?"

She sighed, though she was smiling. "Since Ben is acting like a bitch, it's nice that she has you."

Poe was so lost in his own thoughts that he hadn't noticed how serious their conversation had gotten. "Yeah, I guess so." 

Taking a walk around the place was the best much-needed remedy after a long day that only got more stressful thanks to that press conference. The sun was just starting to slowly dip down from the horizon, its final orange beams doing wonders with Rey's hazel eyes. The crowd walking around them was thin and Poe could hardly care about them at the moment. So he shifted closer to her ever so slightly but enough that their shoulders bump against each other while they walk, too close but she didn't seem to mind. 

 

....

 

Poe saw a camera flash from the corner of his eye, but his spirits were too high to even care. Rey was still recovering from a fit of laughter, her cheeks slightly flushed and her smile as bright as ever. The flashes increased in frequency and they rush inside his car, laughing all the while. They got in as quick as they could and Rey flipped the bird before closing the door shut, drowning out the noise. 

She looked at him, grinning from ear to ear. "Thanks, Poe."

"I think I should apologize, actually." he said, head tilting towards the crazed flock of flashing cameras outside.

Rey shook her head, still smiling. "It was worth it."

_Yes, it really was_.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @imaginationreaper98


End file.
